The Rise of Dragon Hero 6
by YellowSpeedyNinja
Summary: What if Tadashi did survive the fire? The explosion sent him several yards away and a couple days later he is found. The fire sent him into a coma and he now dreams of a place that was many years ago: Berk. He meets Hiccup and learns a lot about Berk and dragons. Will Hiro ever get to find out what really happened to his brother? Will Tadashi ever wake up from a coma?
1. Chapter 1

**REMINDER THAT THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR HTTYD 2 AND BIG HERO 6. Don't read unless you've watched both :D By the way the first chapter is bad, but I think the story will turn out cool. This is basically what it's about:**

**Summary:**

**What if Tadashi did survive the fire? The explosion sent him several yards away and a couple days later he is found. The fire sent him into a coma and he now is in a place that was many years ago: Berk. However this dream seems way too realistic. He meets Hiccup and learns a lot about Berk and dragons. Meanwhile at the hospital no one can identify who the patient is. After a while they finally do, and Hiro gets to see his brother again. Will Tadashi ever wake up from a coma? If so, what will happen when he does?**

*Tadashi's p.o.v*

"Someone has to help!" Tadashi yelled, looking at his younger brother Hiro. Then He turned back and ran into the building. He could barely see through the smoky air.

"Professor Callaghan?!" He called.

No answer. Tadashi was about to call the name again when the smoke caused him to start coughing.

BOOM

"Oh no." Tadashi whispered as the building exploded.

*Hiro's p.o.v*

"Tadashi no!" Hiro

"Callaghans in there, someone has to help!" Tadashi yelled to him as he ran into the building. His hat flew off his head and headed to Hiro. Hiro gasped and grabbed the hat, breathing heard. Then he ran towards the building, but just as he did.

BOOM

The building exploded and sent Hiro flying back.

*Berk time*

"Hiccup you need to take a break soon. You never take breaks and being chief is very stressful." Astrid scolded.

"Astrid I'm fine I don't need a break." Hiccup protested.

"You are taking Toothless flying tomorrow. That's final!" She yelled. Hiccup raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine. You get your way." He sighed.

"Good." She smiled, quickly kissing him on the cheek, and ran off. Hiccup sighed, shaking his head.

Being chief was very stressful, and Hiccup missed his dad very much. Hiccup just wished he could go back in time and fix everything. He needed a life-long break, not a day long.

"Dad why did you have to leave me?" He asked looking up at the bright blue sky.

*a couple days after fire (would be when Hiro is depressed in movie)*

A couple was taking a morning walk when they saw something unusual. They saw a dark figure next to a wall.

"What is that?" The female asked.

"I don't know." The male said and walked towards the shadowy figure. As he neared he realized it was a body of a young adult male, probably around 18. The clothes were covered in smoke along with his burned skin.

"Omg I think he's dead!" He called.

The girl shrieked, getting out her phone and dialing 911. When the cops got there, a detective began to observe the body.

"Sorry it had to end this way." She whispered as she observed him. She put gloves on began to look for evidence of the cause of death. She noticed the arm was badly burned.

"How did you burn?" She asked, talking to no one. As she wiped debris off his scarred face, she froze. She touched his forehead.

"Oddly warm." She whispered. She put her fingers on his neck, and felt a pulse.

"You're alive!" She whispered, running over to the cops.

**Well that was very short. I promise the next chapters will be way better, and longer. Please continue reading it just has a bad beginning because I had to introduce it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: hospital**

The Ambulance came quickly after one of the police officers called. Four medics jumped out of the back, carrying all kinds of medical stuff, and then ran towards the barely alive body.

One of the medics attached a machine that recorded his body temperature, heart rate, etc...

Another brought the stretcher over.

"1, 2, 3!" They called as they lifted the patient onto the stretcher. Then they carried him into the ambulance. The ambulance began to pull away as the medics began to figure out the injuries and causes.

"Young adult male, probably between 18 and 20." One of the assistant doctors noted.

"Minor burns on his face, left arm, and stomach." An intern observed.

"Major burns on his right arm and both legs." Another intern added. The two professional doctors nodded, observing them close. Just then the ambulance pulled into the hospital near the Emergency room. The doors flew open where several other doctors were waiting.

Everyone rushed over. They quickly took him inside, and of the doctors whispered into the patient's ear.

"We will do all we can, but you have to fight too. Live or die it's your choice."

*Meanwhile at the Hamada house*

"Hiro dinner's ready!" Aunt Cass called. Hiro; who was in his room, shrugged and stayed where he was. He layed on his bed staring at the wall. His face was red from crying.

Even when he heard footsteps approaching he didn't move.

"Hiro, I know it's hard. We all miss Tadashi. But you have to eat. Tadashi would want you to go on." Aunt Cass sighed as she walked over to Hiro and put a plate of food on the desk next to his bed.

"Tadashi's dead; it doesn't matter what he wants." Hiro said a blank expression on his face.

"Please, eat." Aunt Cass whispered as she got up and headed back downstairs.

Hiro sighed, shoving the plate further away from him. He glanced over at Tadashi's side of the room. The pain hit him again and he was in tears. He slammed his head onto his bed and put his pillow over his head as he screamed.

"Why did you have to leave me?"

**Well again a short chapter…. Sorry! Next one should definitely be longer! Hope you like it so far please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Btw, in this chaptyer Tadashi is dreaming, except for the beginning, which is a more detailed thing of what happened to him in the fire. Anyway he is actually back in time in his dream. This is where the crossover with Httyd starts to come in)**

**Chapter 3: Where Am I?**

The fires bright flames rushed in, filling the empty spaces as it crept toward Tadashi. His eyes widened and he shielded his face with his right arm as he whispered

"Oh no."

A moment later another explosion sent Tadashi and his surroundings several yards away. As he flew into the air, flames reached him setting his clothes on fire.

No injury or burn from the stove could compare to the pain Tadashi felt as he cried in pain, falling toward the ground.

"Taadddddaasssshhhhhhiiiiii!" He heard a familiar voice yell. _Hiro._

Then his head hit something very hard, and his world faded away.

******** A few moments later*******

Tadashi's brown eyes suddenly snapped open. The pain had disappeared.

When Tadashi saw nothing but blue sky he realized he was lying down. He slowly sat up, and when he looked down he gasped.

He was still in his clothes he had been wearing before, but they showed no evidence of ever being in a fire.

_Was that a dream? _He wondered.

_No. It couldn't have been. It was so real._

Tadashi cleared his thoughts as he stood up to observe his surroundings.

Around him was a rocky surface, with many cracks and cliffs. He turned around and gasped in astonishment.

Ahead of him was nothing but miles and miles of dark Blue Ocean.

"I must be dead." He said aloud to himself.

"Alone on a rocky island in the middle of nowhere" He paused, chuckling. "Not what I would expect being dead would be like."

When there was silence for a while the smile on Tadashi's face faded into a frown. He began to run his hands through his messy hair, but then he stopped.

_My hats gone…_ He realized. Having a hat may seem like such a small thing, but for some reason Tadashi never felt comfortable without one. Especially when he was nervous or scared. Like right now.

An hour went by as Tadashi wondered aimlessly around the island. The sun was quickly setting down, and so were the temperatures. Tadashi shivered as a freezing breeze went through the air; rubbing his arms with his hands to warm them up. He began to get worried as he looked around for shelter. He noticed a large crack in a boulder, and quickly ran over to it. The young adult barely fit through the crack as he slid inside the boulder. The inside was dark because the only light was from the moon. The boulder was hollow inside, which was good enough for now.

Tadashi sighed as he slid to the ground.

"What did I do wrong? Why am I alone? If I'm dead wouldn't my parents at least come to me?" He whispered, staring at the moon through the crack.

The only response was the sound of the wind flying through the rocky terrain.

"Where am I?" He shouted as she shed a tear. He leaned back, resting against the hard wall of the boulder as he drifted to sleep.

**Yes, he is on Berk. :D At least that chapter was a little longer. Hope you like my story please review/favorite/follow! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Day 2**

Hiccup rubbed his eyes as he headed downstairs.

"Hey bud. We get a break today" He said to Toothless, and the dragon ran over to his rider.

"Wow, Astrid got you all saddled up and everything?" The 21 year old asked. Toothless purred in response, then ran outside waiting for Hiccup.

*Meanwhile*

The sound of the ocean's waves hitting the rocky cliffs woke Tadashi up. His eyes slowly opened, and he stretched up.

"Where am I?" He asked himself. It was a couple minutes before he remembered everything. He concluded he was either dead, or this was a dream.

As Tadashi got up, light shined everywhere. _At least now I can see…. _He crawled through the crack in the boulder.

The terrain was still the same, rocky as ever.

Then Tadashi's stomach began to hurt_. How am I supposed to find food around here? _He headed toward the beach. When a sudden gust of wind was sent violently through the air, Tadashi quickly reached for his hat.

_Oh, my hat._ Tadashi remembered. He realized how weird he felt without it as he ran his hand through his black messy hair.

He glanced down at the water. Tadashi Hamada had never fished in his life, after all no one fished in San Fransokyo.

It can't be that hard…..

So much for that. After an hour, He gave up.

*back to Hiccup*

"I forgot what it was like up here." Hiccup observed as He flew on Toothless through the air. The black Nightfury nodded as he continued through the sky.

"Wanna go see if we can find any dragons at a new island? Maybe one of these days we will find another Nightfury, even though my mother thinks you are the only one left." Hiccup muttered.

Toothless shot out plasma blast in response, and slowly flew a little lower so they could see their surroundings better.

*Tadashi*

After giving up, Tadashi had begun to explore the island again. It didn't take him long to figure out there wasn't much, and he was not in his present time. The island was probably no bigger than two square miles. The highest elevation was around the area where Tadashi had slept. Most of the island was rocky, but once in a while there was a patch of dirt and/or grass. The only sand was at the beach.

After exploring for about an hour, Tadashi sat down in a patch of grass to rest. Then he remembered he still was hungry., so he glanced around. He gasped as he saw some kind of fruit in a tree.

The young adult ran over to the fruit, only to stop as something snapped. He let out a loud cry of pain as he looked at his leg. His leg was clamped in some metal thing that was digging into his skin.

He tried to take it off, but it only dug deeper as he struggled, causing him to let out another scream.

**Sorry for that. I shall explain everything So my idea is whenever something happens to his actual body in the hospital, something else happened in the dream. Kind of like a different reason or something. Next chapter will be what happened.**

**Thanks for review/favorites/follows. **

**Please favorite/follow and leave a review!**


End file.
